Who I am to you
by ShadowLord563
Summary: "Who are you?" Stryker didn't think much of that question at first. At least, until Hiccup had asked him a second time.


**A/n: Long time no see, dear readers! Well, not as long as before, but I do so miss you all! If you haven't read my fic- _Hello, my name is Hen-Er, Hiccup!-_ then this wouldn't make a lot of sense to you, so... this is your stop, I guess. Anyway, this is nothing special, just simply me messing with Stryker's personality and writing it all down in a sort of narrative piece (that is what this is, right?). But it was kind of fun nonetheless. What do you guys think? I also sort of tried something new, notice the parts with the open n' closed parenthesis having their own space? I'm thinking of trying more of that.**

* * *

" _Who are you?"_

The first time Stryker heard those words come out of a bewildered Hiccup's mouth, his reaction was nothing short of shocked. The human— _Hiccup_ , his other, had lost his memories.

(Try as he might, the term human seemed wrong to refer to Hiccup, almost insulting even, and he could never stop using _his_ _other_ ever since)

How and when he did was a mystery, though the Tyrant's gigantic tail smashing into them came to mind. But to Stryker, thoughts about the hows, whens, and whats were the furthest thing in the Night Fury's mind.

Rather, it was something along the lines of, _Protect Hiccup!_

Looking back, it wasn't one of Stryker's greatest moments—curling up protectively around Hiccup and snarling at anyone that tried to get close, even the human female, Valka. His reaction was purely instinctual, one that he wasn't even aware he had in the first place.

It made him think. Had Hiccup given him a command? It seemed likely, but at the same time, not at all. Stryker can't recall any moments that his other had ever given him any commands. And while thoughts about his memory being wiped prior to being commanded had crossed his mind, he quickly wrote it off since the Connection could never inflict total memory loss.

" _Who are you?"_

The second time he heard those words again was when Hiccup came up to him, asking who the Night Fury was. Stryker reintroduced himself, and that had been it.

However, the words stuck to him since then. It wasn't that he suddenly started questioning who he was, but rather who he was _to Hiccup_. Stryker mulled over it, contemplating about it as it took over almost all of his thoughts.

 _Who am I to Hiccup,_ was the complete version of the question that continuously echoed within his mind.

Stryker found it disturbing. He's spent near sleepless nights with the thought appearing in his head over and over again until exhaustion finally overwhelms him and forced him to sleep.

' _ **It'll go away. I just need to stop thinking about it.'**_

It never quite did.

 **-0-**

At first, he considered himself as Hiccup's guardian. It made sense at the time, with Hiccup having lost his memory, and Stryker's overwhelming need to keep his other safe had validated that answer.

(Oh, he is _very_ aware of that annoying instinct of his. That feeling, that _desire_ , to keep Hiccup safe did not escape his notice)

Hiccup seemed to think so too. His other would hover around him, and it became a common sight to see Stryker being followed by Hiccup, like dragons being called by their monarch.

That was one thing Stryker had noticed. Back then, when he first met Hiccup, his other radiated with pride, confidence, and arrogance, though he knew it was all an act. This time, his other was skittish and nervous, and separation from him seemed to cause Hiccup distress. His other had become dependent on him.

Stryker found that he kind of liked that. He liked having someone rely on him (though he will admit that he missed that bold confidence of the Hiccup from before), and it made teaching Hiccup everything there is to know about dragons and culture much easier.

If he were to compare this Hiccup to anything, it would be that of a hatchling; clingy and always seeking attention. The more... _maternal_ of dragons seemed to think so too, with all their cooing and fussing. Hiccup would always panic, and bolt towards Stryker and cling to him for a few moments before letting go and continue to follow him.

(Maybe he was just being selfish, but he wished Hiccup would stay like that)

 **-0-**

A year had passed since they came to Sanctuary. Hiccup had changed since then, almost unnaturally so. Gone was the nervous and clingy Hiccup that followed the Night Fury everywhere, and in his place was a side of his other that shone with wonder and a thirst for adventure.

The roles reversed, as Stryker found himself hovering around Hiccup instead. The moment he let his other out of his sight, he would disappear without Stryker ever knowing, only to receive news from one of his dragons that _Hiccup had left the Sanctuary_. Every time his other does so, Stryker would nearly have what Hiccup would call a heart attack, and he would order his dragons to find and bring him back from wherever he went.

Stryker knew where this was coming from, he really did. Hiccup was craving his first flight, a call that every youngling experiences. After all, it was a part of them, a reminder that dragons were the rulers of the sky. And considering how Hiccup used to act a year ago, it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that he would experience it at some point.

It didn't really stop Stryker from being worried, especially after he heard that Hiccup _tried to fly_.

" **Do you have** _ **any**_ **idea how worried I was?!"** Stryker would shout in righteous anger, and Hiccup would just laugh merrily, as if he hadn't put his life in reckless danger.

"I can't help it!" Hiccup would argue, wearing that stupid grin on his face that Stryker swears it's affecting him in some way, as he would feel his legs buckle. "The sky, it calls to me! I simply answered!"

It didn't take long for Stryker to come up with a new personal belief: Hiccup was not human, never was. Humans were vile, violent creatures. His other was anything but. The human female merely imitated dragons, but his other was a true dragon in all but body.

(Maybe Hiccup was a new type of dragon, and him being human was simply a unique form of shedding. Some dragons do that, why can't Hiccup?)

At some point, Stryker changed his answer to _'being siblings'_. The concept was foreign to him, having no reason to even consider such thoughts under the Tyrant's rule, but it felt appropriate, considering what he learned from Cloudjumper about it. After all, aren't siblings the only type of dragons that worry about the other this much?

At least, that's what Stryker tells himself. He refused to believe he was being _'overbearing'_.

 **-0-**

The revelation came to him so suddenly.

It was just a test flight, that's all it was. After Hiccup managed to replicate the fake tailfin for him, Stryker wasted no time to get back in the air. It was shaky at first, what with Hiccup having lost his experience with controlling his creation, but it all seemed to work out somehow. At least, until they started falling.

It wasn't like freefalling, more like _spiralling-out-of-the-sky-and-into-certain-death_ kind of falling. Hiccup was screaming so loud that his voice may as well replace the howling winds, but Stryker found himself feeling calm, perhaps unnaturally so, considering their situation. And then...

It clicked.

That was how Stryker described it. Pieces that were once apart were now put together. A mystery so elusive now brought to light. Before they could crash down onto the earth, a sensation passed through them. As quick as lightning, their minds melded into one, and they flew _together_ , not as two creatures, but as a whole.

At that moment, there was no Stryker or Hiccup. Simply _them_.

It was a surreal experience, to be sure. Stryker didn't know how to feel about it, neither did Hiccup. But in some way, it just felt... right somehow. As if that was how it was meant to be from the start.

When they got back to the Sanctuary, Stryker renewed his answer. Hiccup was _his other_ , and he is Hiccup's. That was all there was to it.


End file.
